Conventionally, various types of writing implements utilizing ink have been provided.
Such writing implements can be broadly classified into two groups with respect to the ink utilized.
Included in one group is a writing implement, such as a conventionally-provided writing brush, which does not contain ink in it, and which can write with ink dipped to its writing tip.
The examples of such kind of writing implements are, specifically, a writing brush, a ruling pen, a dip pen, and a drawing pen.
Included in the other group is a writing implement which contains ink in it, and which can write with the ink introduced to its writing tip.
Here, the examples of such kind of writing implements are, specifically, a fountain pen, a ballpoint pen, a felt pen, a fiber pen (a marking pen), or a needle pen.
The ink utilized in the latter type of writing implement contains dye or pigment previously dissolved or dispersed in a vehicle (a solvent or a medium) substantially uniformly, and the ink is so prepared that the color of the ink when contained in the writing implement may show approximately the same as that when transferred to a written surface.
By the way, the conventional writing implements as described above are convenient because the color of the ink transferred to a written surface can be determined by checking the color of the ink contained in the writing implement.
It has been, however, recently desired to provide a new writing implement whose appearance is definitely different from that of the conventional writing implement.
Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a writing implement wherein the color of the liquid-for-ink is made to be, for example, colorlessly-transparent, different from that of colorant, or much paler than that of the colorant of the same hue by fabricating the writing implement such that the liquid-for-ink and the colorant are stored separately, and that the colorant is added to the liquid-for-ink while the liquid-for-ink is introduced to the writing tip, thereby the writing implement appearing definitely different from the conventional one even though it can write with predetermined color at the writing tip.